


The Only Easy Day

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, More Gen than anything else, Sequel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Cradle Will Fall: Steve and Danny finally talk and come to a few decisions. Will they bring them back together or pull them further apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Easy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No this show is not mine. Seriously it's not.
> 
> Author's Note: You know the usual, not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and all that jazz.
> 
> The Only Easy Day

Danny paddled through his living room and flopped down on the sofa. He had been locked in his apartment all day, refusing to go into work or answer any of Catherine or Steve's call. To some, his actions might sound slightly petty but after his blowup yesterday he needed time to calm down and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that if he would have went into work. Besides, it's not as if anything important had come up Chin would have called.

He was in the process of picking up the remote to the television when his phone began ringing again. 'In the Navy' filled the room and it was enough to alert Danny as to who was calling him. Danny let out a sigh as he hit decline and picked up the remote. However, before he could turn the channel a knock interrupted him. He ignored the first knock, hoping that whoever was on the other side would take the hint and go away but they didn't. Instead the knocking got even louder and more aggressive.

"Come on Danny I know you're in there!" came Steve's booming voice through the door as he continued to knock. "I'm not leaving until you open this door!"

Seeing no choice but to do as Steve commanded before the neighbors called the cops, Danny grumbled as he made his way to the door and swung it open. "What the hell is your problem McGarrett?" griped Danny. "I know you have a thick skull but when someone is ignoring your phone calls and your knocking that usually means they want to be left alone. Can't you take a hint!"

Steve stood there, completely nonchalant with his hands hidden behind his back. "I would if I but I really needed to see you. Can I come in?" he asked pleadingly.

Danny tried to wave him off. "Steve I would really like to be left alone so if you will excuse me-" he moved to close the door but Steve's foot got in the way.

"I brought beer," Steve replied, pulling the six-pack from behind his back and dangling in Danny's face. "And I ordered pizza which will be here in about ten minutes. Your favorite."

"No pineapples."

"No pineapples."

Danny released a sigh. "Come in," conceded Danny, moving to the side to let Steve in.

Steve gave Danny a bright smile as he made his way inside. "Thanks partner."

********

Closing the door, Danny turned and stared at Steve frustrated. "What are you doing here Steve?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well you didn't come into work today so I figured-" he trailed off, shrugging.

"Yeah," sighed Danny. "Sorry about that I just needed some time and I thought you did too. But I was coming in tomorrow, I swear. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging two days in a row."

Steve smiled once more. "That's good to know."

"So you said you wanted to talk. Talk."

"Right." He paused for a moment, letting out a deep breath as he kept his gaze on his partner. "I guess I should start by telling you that you were right...about everything."

Danny's head snapped up as soon as the words left Steve's mouth. He stared at the other man in complete shock, not trusting himself to speak. A part of him wondered if he had misheard Steve's comment but from the way Steve was smiling at him he knew otherwise. "Whoa...somebody please alert the media," grinned Danny coyly. "Steven J. McGarrett just admitted that I was right about not just something but everything. Are you sure you're I'm really awake because this...this feels like a dream."

"Do you need me to pinch you to assure that you're awake?" teased Steve.

The smile fell from Danny's face as quickly as it appeared. "Do that and I shoot you, in the foot?"

Shaking his head, Steve chuckled softly. "You're awake Danny," replied Steve with a smile. "And I am here apologizing to you because you were right. For too long I've been doing things my way not really caring about the consequences of my actions. And because of that I let a murderer go free. What happened, that's on me, but I'll be damned if I let that happened again." His eyes were soft and his tone was sincere as he reached out and tried to grab Danny's arm only to have the blond move away before he could. "Danny-"

He held up his hand to stop him from speaking. "I understand what you're saying Steve but all you're giving me are words," he explained with a frown. "Just words and it doesn't change what happened or what I said I would do if things didn't change."

"But I'm not just here to give you words Danny, I'm giving you actions too."

"Okay I'll bite. How are you giving me actions Steven?"

"I talked to Denning this morning and we came up with a few ideas on how I could do my job better. One suggestion that I agreed to was taking a few classes at the academy to learn how to be a better cop."

For the second time since Steve's arrival Danny found himself look up at his partner with wide eyes, unsure of what he just heard. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" asked Danny slightly breathless.

"I'm going to the police academy," Steve repeated again, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Part-time and only for a few classes. I still have Five-0 to run."

Danny shook his head vigourously, waving his arms around. "I don't care," he shrieked happily. "You're still going. This is like the best news ever. Seriously, the only thing that would make me happier right now would to sit in the back of one of your classes while I eat a three meat hoagie from Sal's Deli flown in from back East."

"So you approve?"

"Oh babe I approve so much right now," chuckled Danny, swiping a hand over his face. "So very much."

"Thanks. I also made Catherine give back her badge until she received approval from the Governor and even then she has to attend classes at the academy along with me."

"Okay that I wasn't expecting," stated Danny sympathetically. "How did she take it?"

"I haven't really spoken to her since she stormed off after I gave her the news."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not your fault. If I would have done things the right way a few months ago neither of us would be in this predicament. But since it's too late for us to change anything it's not too late to learn from our mistakes."

"I just can't believe you're actually going through with all these things."

"Honestly I can't believe it either."

"Steve, while I more than appreciate the effort you're putting forth please tell me that you are not doing this to appease me?"

"You are one of the part of the reason I did all this but I also wanted to do this is to better myself and our team. It was the right thing to do," replied Steve honestly as he placed a warm shoulder on Danny's shoulder and this time the blond didn't move away.

Danny simply stared at Steve, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when the doorbell rang suddenly. Steve rushed to the door and opened only to discover that the pizza had arrived. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out money for the pizza and gave it to the delivery man before grabbing the two pizza boxes.

"You paid for the pizza too. Geez McGarret, you sure know how to apologize."

"Learned from the best," grinned Steve.

"I'll go get us some plates and napkins."

Steve watched Danny walk away before taking a seat down on the sofa. Relief filled him knowing that Danny hate him like he once thought. Now he just needed to know if Danny was going to follow through with his threat of leaving now even after the changes Steve made.

********

Danny came back a few minutes later with plates and napkins and sat them down on the table. He pulled a few slices out of the box, placed one on his plate and kept the other one in his hand. Just as he was about to bite into it, Steve's hand reached out and stopped him.

"Before we eat I just need to know one thing Danny. Are you still planning on leaving Five-0?" asked Steve apprehensively.

"You want the truth," he asked and when Steve nodded he let out a sigh and lowered his pizza down on his plate. "Yeah," he finally nodded. "I was serious. Even printed out the resignation forms yesterday."

"Did you fill them out?"

"No, no because I wanted so badly for you to pull your head out of your ass and realize that deep down everything I said was true."

"But I did so that means you don't have to leave? Right.

"How do I know what you're not just doing this for moment, until the heat dies down and everyone forgets about what happened? How do I know that you won't go back to your old ways if I decide to stay?"

Without hesitation, Steve reached out and grabbed both of Danny's hands as he slid closer to the blond. "Look," he began. "I can't promise that I won't screw up again but I can promise that I will listen to you when tell me I'm out of line. I will take everything I learn from the academy seriously and I will prove to you that I am capable of change."

"Steve-"

"Please Danny," pleaded Steve, moving over even closer so that they were touching. "You have to believe me. I've lost a lot of people in my life. My dad, my mom –twice apparently–, countless friends in the SEALs, and I've bounced back each time. But I know if I let you walk away from me, if I lose you, I won't come back from that. So, I will do whatever I have to do to keep you in my life," Steve stated adamantly.

"Oh babe," whispered Danny as he pulled Steve into a hug and held him tightly. "Steve you do know that even if I left Five-0 I would never leave you, right. I mean, you're too important to walk away from."

Steve nodded his head against Danny's shoulder. "Yeah but you wouldn't be there watching my back and you wouldn't be standing by my side."

That was all Danny needed to hear as he let out a hearty chuckle. "Alright, alright stop with the dramatics I'll stay."

"Good," Steve laughed back. "That's all I needed to hear."

They stayed close in each other's presence, neither one making an attempt to move. Finally, Danny pulled away from Steve and moved back to his original spot on the sofa. As he reached for his pizza he turned back to see Steve's eyes on him. "You know McGarrett, one of these days you're going to cross a line you won't be able to come back from. And I'm pretty sure that line will have something to do with me."

Steve shrugged and grabbed for his own slice of pizza. "Well if that happens I hope you're standing right next to me when I do."

Danny smirked. "We'll see Steven."

"I guess we will Danno," winked Steve, smiling widely as he took big bite of his pizza causing Danny to roll his eyes before eating his own.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks. The three arc fic is over. When I wrote When the Bough Breaks it was a one shot but the reviews made me write more so I did and then I wrote some more. So glad I did because the reviews for both fics have been great. You guys rock hard and I promise not to stay away so long again. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Life is hard, deal with it.
> 
> LadyC


End file.
